Oftentimes, the landing page of a creative served on a mobile device is not optimized for mobile devices. As a result, the conversion rate of visitors of the landing page of the creative may be a lot lower than a landing page that is optimized for mobile devices. That being said, even landing pages that are optimized for mobile devices still struggle to convert visitors. This may be because the mobile device user may not be willing to put in the effort to find the information they are looking for and therefore, may leave the landing page without performing additional actions.